A thug's point of view
by Mr. D 91
Summary: A surviving thug tells what happened on Planet Snivelak. Oneshot. Rated for slight swearing.


Disclaimers: I don't own Ratchet and Clank.

The rating of this fanfic has been taken downfrom 'M' to 'T'. I was a little overprotective.

* * *

**A thug's point of view**

Ever since I was fifteen, all I wanted to be was a member of Thugs-4-Less. One of the reasons was I was bullied, because I was different. How sad.

For the next two years, I worked out every day. I was amazed at how fast I grew a six-pack.

At eighteen, I joined Thugs-4-Less against my parents' will. I told them it was my life and none of their business.

I loved my job. I didn't bother seeking revenge on those who tormented me, because they weren't worth it. They did see me with my new body and kept clear, though.

Then the days of fun ended…

I was twenty-six and the boss had put us on a special assignment. One of the thugs caught a woman lombax, sneaking around the Thugs-4-Less fleet. She was taken to Thugs-4-Less HQ on Planet Snivelak. The boss named our new assignment 'OPERATION: KIDNAP-SOME-LOMBAX-WHO-WAS-SNEAKING-AROUND-THE-FLEET-AND-HOLD-HER-AT-THE-BASE-AND-LURE-RATCHET-AND-CLANK-THERE-AND-KILL-THEM', or 'OPERATION: K-S-L-W-W-S-A-T-F-A-H-H-A-T-B-A-L-R-A-C-T-A-K-T' for short.

Anyway, I was positioned at the end of the big bridge. The guys were loading the tanks, getting ready. My Trasher Cannon was fully loaded and ready for action. The weather was nice and warm.

When we saw a red ship land somewhere in the distance, we ready. However, my bladder was bursting.

I turned to the one in charge of this group, who was called Mr. Sir. I asked, "Um, Mr. Sir?"

"What is it?" he spat.

I wiped the spit from my face and asked, "May I go to the bathroom?"

I could hear some of my comrades' sniggers. Mr. Sir didn't, though.

"Okay," he said, "but be quick about it. That Ratchet guy will soon be here."

I saluted and left my post. The bathrooms weren't far. I entered one of the buildings. I knew exactly where to go. I had to be quick like Mr. Sir said. Our walls are sound proof, so I couldn't quite hear what was happening outside.

It only took me a minute. I dashed out at high speed. Just as I was about to turn the corner to the door, I had realized that I left my Trasher Cannon in the bathroom.

"Shit…" I muttered.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my weapon. I ran outside.

When I opened the main door, I was shocked at what I saw. All my comrades lay dead on the ground, blood everywhere. I even saw a black sheep. Unfortunately, the black sheep saw me. It hoped towards me and exploded before I had time to run.

The explosion sent me flying into a wall. I groaned in pain. To my right, I saw Mr. Sir, barely alive. He had a wound in his chest and was breathing heavily.

"Mr. Sir!" I yelled. I went over to help him up. That explosion didn't do much damage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ra…tchet," he said, "he… came… had a… Mega Rocket Cannon, Heavy… Lancer… and a Black Sheepanator. Killed…."

"Mr. Sir, don't move. I'll--"

"Please… avenge us. I know… you can do… it." Those were his last words.

I stood up in anger. Mr. Sir, besides the boss, was the closest thing to a father I ever had. My father was okay, but we never had our 'father, son' moments.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of electricity zapping. The new electro-walls worked.

I ran towards my gun and ran towards the sound, carefully avoiding the lasers. I couldn't believe it. That lombax and his robot destroyed four tanks and a helicopter.

I turned the corner only to see more corpses. It was hard keeping my lunch down. Then I heard more explosions. Ratchet and Clank had destroyed another two helicopters.

I saw Ratchet. He was choosing another weapon. This was my chance! I quickly ran forward. Unfortunately, I tripped over a discarded gun and lost my footing.

I fell forward with a 'thud', but that wasn't the bad part. I saw my Trasher Cannon fly and hit the ground with a loud 'clank'. My heart sank as I saw Ratchet turn around.

He looked at me with an expressionless face, as if I was just another victim, and equipped a Mini-Nuke. He aimed it at me. I was paralyzed with fear. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

Then I heard the sounds of Trasher Cannon shots. I opened my eyes to see Ratchet being pounded by my comrades. I took this opportunity to escape. When I was running, I heard a Mini-Nuke bomb hit. It was then when I knew that those who helped me were dead. I kept running and didn't look back.

I was almost at the bridge, but I was too late. The bridge had risen. I was trapped! The boss told us he'd be using a robot to kill Ratchet if we failed.

I quickly ran inside. Every building here leads to an underground tunnel. The tunnel leads to the extremely high building. I could already hear the sounds of that robot trying to destroy that fucking lunatic, Ratchet.

I reached the elevator which took me to the fourteenth floor. I ran to my quarters and looked out the window. I saw the battle. Ratchet was using our defence turrets against the robot. Whenever the robot destroyed a turret, Ratchet ran to another one. I was already obvious who'd win.

Then the robot exploded, sending debris everywhere. Our boss had failed! Ratchet was crazy!

I stared, unhappily. Ratchet and Clank had killed every thug at the base. Those monsters! All we were doing is our jobs, trying to earn a living to support ourselves and our families.

Thugs-4-Less employees are not just a bunch of brainless people who weak people hire to smash stuff. They're good people who are just trying to live in this god-forsaken galaxy.

I exited the building, my hand empty, and saw Ratchet and Clank. They were talking to that lombax we captured. They said something about going to a Megacorp distribution facility.

Shortly after, I saw two ships leave the planet and the massecur behind. I could have gone after them, but I just wasn't gonna leave these undiscovered bodies here to decompose. I went to the nearest phone and called a morgue.

Those dead people have families. Now, what will the families do without them?

I remember Mr. Sir say, "After this shit is done, I'm going to spend two weeks with my family. With all the working I've been doing, I haven't seen my two children in two years."

Maybe no one cares, maybe no one will see Ratchet for what he really is, maybe I'm just a thug.

**THE END

* * *

**

Sad, yes. Sometimes the game seems so fun, you become unaware of what the enemies go through. 

Don't get me wrong; I'm a huge Ratchet and Clank fan. Please review and don't flame.


End file.
